


Little Italian Boy

by buoyantsaturn



Series: auctober2020 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Crack, M/M, its kind of a song fic so like. yeah its cringey but thats intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Sun Like Clockwork was going to be playing five shows throughout Los Angeles. This meant two things for Will: 1.) he would finally get to sleep in his own bed again after months of touring, and 2.) he would get to play another show or two with his boyfriend on stage next to him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: auctober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939612
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Little Italian Boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy auctober!! i threw this fic together kind of last minute bc i heard this song that a friend of mine wrote and. i lost my mind. anyway!!  
> i hope you enjoy this fic, and please listen to little italian boy by grace gilmore on youtube and spotify!!! (i adjusted the lyrics better to fit but for the most part its the same)

Nico fell in love at Warped Tour. Purely Blue had only just been signed, so the record company had decided to throw them onto the tour for publicity, giving them one of the earliest time slots of the first day. Right before Sun Like Clockwork. And when Nico walked offstage after playing to a crowd of maybe fifteen people - even less than when they’d played bars at home - he walked past someone blond and beautiful and bursting with energy, and decided on the spot that he would hang around for their set.

He never expected that when he tracked the singer down later, he’d be the one complimented before he could even get a word out. Sun Like Clockwork had watched their set -  _ Will _ had watched him play - and recognized Nico even though he was just the guitarist, not the lead singer. Not like Will. 

Their time slots stayed the same, and as the tour continued on, the two spent more and more time with each other - taking each other to watch their favorite bands, buying lunch from a random food truck when they got tired of craft services, and taking naps in each other’s tour busses later one after they’d heard every band three times over. (Will’s tour bus, usually, because Nico’s was really just a van, and by the time they’d gotten to the napping stage in the relationship, that van was really starting to smell.)

After the tour, they maintained their relationship long distance, until they got tired of never seeing each other and realized that it made more sense for their careers if they both moved to Los Angeles. And if they were both moving there, why not move together?

Sadly, just as they thought they’d be able to see each other every day, Sun Like Clockwork’s record sales blew up, and their management sent them on tour. A short while later, the same happened for Purely Blue, and a month before Will was supposed to return home, Nico was sent halfway across the world. 

Still, they wouldn’t let the distance stop them. They wanted to stay together, and they wanted to continue making music, and so they did. And they cherished whatever time they got to spend together, and they made time whenever they could. Meaning that they went to each other’s shows whenever they could, and maybe Sun Like Clockwork had a new song with a ridiculously complicated guitar solo that only Nico could play on the track. And if Nico had recorded on their album, then it would make sense for him to make a guest appearance at a few shows, right?

Sun Like Clockwork was going to be playing five shows throughout Los Angeles. This meant two things for Will: 1.) he would finally get to sleep in his own bed again after months of touring, and 2.) he would get to play another show or two with his boyfriend on stage next to him. 

Seeing as Nico hadn’t played with Sun Like Clockwork in over a year, they had to reserve rehearsal space before that night’s show so that Nico could practice with them. Will just saw it as more time he got to spend with the love of his life. 

Nico was walking down the hallway in the lower floors of the studio, listening to the muffled noise of about three different bands practicing in different rooms. When he found the door with  _ SLC _ taped to it, he stepped inside, just in time to hear Will say, “That was great! Now we just need Nico.” 

Nico shut the door behind himself and grinned when Will spun around to face him. Will’s smile turned blinding as he raised his microphone back up to his lips and announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the love of my life!”

Nico rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room. “Would you quiet down, Solace? I don’t think Bickering Twins heard you down the hall.” Will met him halfway and took Nico’s chin in his free hand, guiding him up for a kiss. “Are you ready for me yet?” Nico asked. 

“Not yet! Take a seat, babe,” Will said, and he took Nico’s free hand to pull him toward a chair. He gestured for Nico to take a seat, and he set his guitar case down as he did so.

“Hey, Piper, Leo,” Nico said, waving at the other two band members from around Will. 

Piper raised a peace sign from behind the drum kit. 

Will marched back towards the small staging area, and nodded to Piper. Then, he spun back around and said, “This one’s for you, Darling!” 

Piper tapped her drumsticks together and shouted,  _ “One, two, three, four!” _

Leo started strumming his guitar, and Will started bouncing around, as though pumping himself up. He winked at Nico just before he raised the mic to his mouth and sang,  _ “Little Italian Boy…” _

At the start of the verse, Will slowly approached Nico.

_ "I met a little Italian boy, he’s from New York City, _

_ He’s got big curly hair and he’s oh, so pretty.  _

_ And when he smiles, that’s a picture I wanna take, _

_ And when he talks, oh my goodness man, give me a break!" _

Nico laughed at Will’s overdramatics as he danced forward, and tried to hide his face in his hands at the compliments. Will closed the distance between them, and with a single finger under Nico’s chin, he raised Nico’s head up from his hands. Will pressed a kiss to the tip of Nico’s nose before he straightened back up. 

He took a step to the side, starting to walk a circle around the back of Nico’s chair as he continued to sing. 

_ "And if he was a Subway sandwich, he’d be a spicy Italian BMT. _

_ But he’s usually in the kitchen, because he’s Chef Boyardee. _

_ When he gives me kisses, oh, he leaves so many hickeys--" _

“Dude, gross!” Leo shouted, barely heard over the music. 

From directly behind Nico’s chair, Will sang the next line back to his bandmates:  _ “But he’s sorry, and he’s very cute about it, so it’s fine!” _

Nico tipped his head back to watch his boyfriend, smiling up at him as Will darted down to press a kiss to his forehead. Then, he ran back around the chair to rock out with his band for the chorus.

Will turned back to face Nico, standing still compared to how he’d been jumping around before, as the music started to slow.  _ “Now, you may be five-three, and I may be six foot--” _

“Neither of those are true,” Nico said with a laugh.

_ “But you’re the squirrel, and I’m the tree--” _

“I told you to change that line, Solace!” Piper shouted. 

He called back, “I’m working on it!” Will moved toward him again, dropping down onto his knees in front of Nico and taking one of his hands. 

_ “Now, holding you at night is super nice, _

_ But every time you leave, it’s my heart that pays the price.  _

_ Little boy, let me offer you some free advice:  _

_ Your heart’s a lasagna, and I’m taking a bite!” _

Will brought Nico’s hand up to his mouth and bit it gently, causing Nico to howl with laughter while Leo shouted at Will for being a weirdo. 

The pace picked up again, and Will jumped back to his feet for another round of the chorus, adding in the line,  _ “When you hold me, it brings so much joy!” _

Will turned toward Leo and the two started headbanging at each other, so close that Nico worried that they would crash into each other. 

_ “Oh, mama, mama mia, can you take me to your pizzeria?” _

Will ran toward Nico, sliding on his knees.  _ “Oh, baby, I’m on my knees! Oh, little Italian boy!” _

Will dropped his head into Nico’s lap as Leo and Piper played out the last few beats of the song. As the final chord rang out, Will lifted his head and beamed up at his boyfriend, breathing heavy and now slightly sweaty from the workout he gave himself. 

Nico took Will’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “That was  _ so _ stupid,” Nico laughed. 

“I know!” Will exclaimed. “Did you like it?” 

Nico curled forward, resting his forehead against Will’s. “I  _ loved _ it.” 

“Alright, if you two are done over there,” Leo called over to them, “I’d like to get rolling. We have a show in, like, five hours, and I’d like to get a nap in before then.” 

Piper stood up and stretched her back out. “Yeah, di Angelo, you’ve got some sick riffs to learn for tonight?” 

Nico scoffed, leaning to the side and grabbing his guitar case. “Learn? I  _ wrote _ those riffs. Let’s do this!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> check out solangeloweek on tumblr for more solangelo content!!  
> and please listen to little italian boy i promise it slaps!!


End file.
